¿LA CURA?
by Cindy880304
Summary: Una invitación llega al Dojo, ante la posibilidad de una cura Ranma y Akane viajan a una misteriosa isla.


**Ranma 1/2 no me pertenece yo solo tomo sus personajes por diversión.**

 **¿LA CURA?**

En los últimos meses las cosas pasaba de manera un tanto lenta, Ranma se dedicaba a perfeccionar su arte marcial y Akane a su fallidos intentos de concinar algo decente.

Entre los entrenamientos, cocinas que explotaban, los gustos pervertidos de Happosai y otras cosas las discusiones de Ranma y Akane nunca paraban.

Ranma: Ya te dije deja de intentarlo estaba horrible.

Akane: Deja de ser ingrato que lo hice con mucho empeño.

Ranma: Más bien con jabón, marimacho, jamás podrás hacer hacer una galleta de chocolate bien.

Akane: Idiota afeminado, muérete.

Akane salió hecha una furia todos los días era igual ella lo intentaba y el la trataba mal, para ser honesta mejor le dejaba esa labor a su hermana Kasumi ella era una diosa de las labores domésticas quizá debía solo dedicarse a otras tareas como la limpieza con el fin de ayudarle.

Una mañana Henma encontró un paquete con una bata blanca y una nota que decía que en una isla perdida del Japón estaba la cura para los malditos como el y su hijo.

Soun: Lo mejor es que Ranma haga este viaje si llega a ser productivo luego lo hará Henma ya que ahora la economía familiar no pasa por el mejor momento.

Nabiki: Y cuando lo ha estado, lo mejor es que Akane y Ranma hagan el viaje solos y si el lugar está bien me llaman me hacen falta vacaciones.

Soun: Buena idea hija ambos deben ir.

Ranma estaba emocionado aunque no lo quería demostrar, no por la posible cura sino porque Akane estaria con el .

Nabiki a escondidas ponía ropa más reveladora para Akane, una que otra sexy pijama y unos trajes de baño que no dejaban nada a la imaginación, aparte dejó sus documentos con el fin de que ella no abriera la maleta hasta llegar al lugar del cual nadie sabía.

Ranma y Akane partieron de noche al llegar al puerto un hombre misterioso los esperaba iban a ir en un yate bastante lujoso en el que fueron atendidos como si fuera una pareja recién casada aunque Akane tenía miedo al inició y es que la semana anterior había visto una película de terror, el capitan se parecía tanto al malo de la película en la que un grupo de viajeros terminaban asesinados de manera cruel, pero mejor relajarse y disfrutar de los jugos tropicales y los pasabocas tan deliciosos los cuales Ranma devoraba sin control.

Al llegar a la isla estaban sorprendidos por un instante pensaron que era su fin una fuerte niebla cubría todo y al pasar por ella se maravillaron con la vista era como si los paisajes del señor de los añillos y una paradisiaca isla se unieran para crear el mejor sitio del mundo, los recibieron con música tradicional y flores que adornaban el cabello de Akanae.

Encargado: Buenas noches, este lugar fue creado para las personas con algún tipo de maldicion, enfermedad o mal incurable, les ofrezco nuestras fuentes termales y medicinales, aquí todo es gratuito solo disfruten y viajen por el lugar que será de ustedes por una Semana.

Ranma: Bueno a buscar la dichosa fuente y luego nos vamos.

Akane: No tan rápido es una semana, aunque la encuentres en media hora yo no salgo de aquí hasta el final del viaje.

Ranma: Si tú quieres te quedas a vivir aquí yo voy al cuarto a preparar todo el mapa que nos dieron dice que solo debemos seguir el camino y ya estoy ahí.

Akane: Voy contigo ni creas que te dejaré solo, quiero ver si funciona

Fueron al cuarto tomaron un baño, para sorpresa de Akane vio como cada prenda era más reveladora que la anterior, sin tener más que usar optó por unos pantalones cortos tan cortos que perdían su nombre y un traje de baño diminuto pero que le quedaba bien.

Ranma: ¿Marimacho no había más tela?

Akane: Camina afeminado.

Al llegar al lugar vieron la caída de agua más bella y espectacular de la vida, es que todo era un cuento maravilloso, el verdor de los árboles y las aguas cristalinas los llamaban.

Entraron en el agua, Ranma abrazo a Akane y como si estuviera embrujado la beso apasionadamente, al inicio fue una sorpresa para ella luego se dejó querer, ambos estaban felices y la necesidad ahora era saber si había funcionado.

Ranma arrojó agua fría y siguió siendo el, ambos estallaron en alegría.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron en la discoteca del lugar contándoles a todos sobre la cura los otros hacían lo mismo enfermedades serias se habían ido y ahora muchos bailaban con sus parejas y los solteros conseguían una para el resto del viaje.

El resto de la semana se dedicaron a entrenar y es que el encargado del lugar resultó ser un experto, enseñaba a Ranma la importancia del equilibrio en todos los aspectos y a valorar a la familia.

Ranma se metió en la bañera seguido de Akane y empezaron a hacer el amor en el lugar, el aroma a flores inundaba el cuarto, los llenaba de placer. Se hicieron promesas de matrimonio y de formar una familia, que sería el final de sus otros compromisos ahora que era un hombre completo.

Al final del viaje el encargado le dio una nota que solo debía abrir en casa.

En casa ambos contaron todo, le dirían a sus amigos que todo era real y que la cura era posible.

Akane y Ranma estaban en cama después de una gran sesión de sexo, estaban sudando por lo que se dirigieron al baño, Akane entro a la ducha seguida de Ranma que la besaba con pasión en medio de esto no notaron como el cuerpo de Ranma cambio y se transformó en Ranko.

Cuando lo vieron Ranko gritó y fue asia la nota olvidada.

 **NOTA: El gran problema de tu vida no es la maldicion, la fuente te dio la posibilidad de vivir una vida como un hombre pero te estaría quitando algo que está en tu ecsencia y te hace único, lo único que realmente importa es que estás con Akane y ella te ama no importa cómo estés, no olvides Ranko es parte de ti.**

Algo decepcionado aceptó que era cierto Ranko/Ranma eran uno solo y que Akane los amaba a ambos después de todo ella no lo desprecio en la ducha cuando se transformó.

 **Hasta aquí mi historia quejas, bombas y felicitaciones son bienvenidos.**


End file.
